Seeing Through The Lies
by BlackFox12
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOR: THE DARK WORLD. Thor realises something at the end. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**Seeing Through The Lies**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the films Thor, Avengers: Assemble, or Thor: The Dark World and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOR: THE DARK WORLD. Thor realises something at the end

**Warning(s):** Spoilers for the above-mentioned films; spanking; some mentions of violence; AU

**Author's Note:** So I just saw the second Thor movie and this idea now won't leave me alone until I write it. So... here.

* * *

Thor started to turn away before he paused, frowning. He couldn't say exactly what was wrong, but he could tell that it wasn't his father sitting on the throne.

And if it wasn't Odin sitting there, there was only one person it could be... no matter how impossible the idea was.

Thor turned back, lightning quick. If he was wrong, he hoped his father would understand, but he moved quickly, leaping up the steps to the throne, and reached out, grabbing the wrist that held onto Odin's sword.

The form of the AllFather rippled and Thor found himself looking into Loki's... his brother's... face. A startled look came across it before quickly being chased away. "You're getting better."

"I thought you dead!" Thor's grip tightened on Loki's wrist, enough to cause his brother to gasp a little. "I grieved for you! Why would you deceive me like that?" Somewhere under those demands was another worry - the fact that their father wasn't there. What had Loki done this time?

"You don't seem very happy to see me."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "What have you done with our Father?"

"_Your_ Father - not mine."

"What have you done with him?"

Loki tugged ineffectively at his trapped wrist. "He fell into the OdinSleep after I told him I was dead." He rolled his eyes at the disbelieving look Thor gave him. "I changed my form to do so, of course. I'm not a fool all the time."

"Why did you deceive me?" Thor demanded.

"I didn't." Loki looked steadily at Thor. "I was dead. Do you think I would have left you alone to fight after working so hard to save you?"

"I hardly know not to think about you."

"So sacrificing myself did nothing to change your opinion of me?"

"I have only your word that you truly died," Thor pointed out. "Your illusions have grown powerful over our lives. Perhaps I should have dragged your body with us, if indeed you were dead."

Loki slowly placed his other hand over Thor's. "Hel sent me back."

"Why would she do that?" Part of Thor was desperate to believe Loki, having missed his brother badly, both in the years that he'd believed Loki was dead - and now, while Loki had been imprisoned. At the same time... "Lying comes as naturally to you as breathing."

"There has only been one time you've been unable to see through my lies."

Thor shook his head, knowing what Loki was referring to. "You deceived me with your illusions."

"My illusions are different - and if you'd stopped to think about it, instead of acting, you wouldn't have fallen for those. Thor..." Loki looked directly into his eyes. "When you came to me for the first time when I was in those cells, you knew straight away that I was holding onto an illusion. Look at me now. Am I lying to you?"

Thor held eye contact with Loki, studying his face. Finally, he sighed. "I don't know if I can trust you. You took on the AllFather's form."

"If you'd known Odin was in the OdinSleep, you would never have left to go back to your mortal woman."

"You told me to say goodbye to her."

"And I still believe that." Loki spoke gently. "But I'd rather see you happy - at least for a time."

"I don't believe you were doing this for my benefit."

"Why not? I followed you Svartalfheim."

"For Mother."

"I would have followed you anywhere you asked me," Loki said softly. "I meant what I said to you. I had a lot of time alone to think about what happened. And to... heal."

"What do you mean, heal?"

Loki said nothing.

Thor looked carefully at Loki. His brother had always been thin... slender, in stark contrast to Thor's own bulk. But during the battles on Midgard, Loki had been dangerously underweight. He had been pale... and there had been more than one occasion that Thor had seen he appeared to be in pain. "Your allies... they tortured you?"

"I was gone for a very long time, brother." Loki appeared to shrink in on himself, similar to the wreck he'd appeared after their Mother's death. "I was crazy. I couldn't reach out to you... to anyone. You would have tried to protect me, but you couldn't. Not from all of them." He closed his eyes briefly. "I know how many I killed, Thor, and there is no way to make up for that. I didn't even die properly."

The throne room was empty and Thor was glad of that as he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, lifting his brother before taking Loki's seat on the throne and depositing his brother across his lap in one fluid movement.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, a note of panic in his voice.

"After I'd repaired the damage you caused, I planned to come to your cell and do this." Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist, tugging his brother against his stomach, and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Loki's leggings. "I can't punish you for the other crimes you committed, but I will punish you for trying to kill me."

"I would have thought getting killed would be punishment enough for that." Loki made no attempt to get up, though, letting the staff fall from his hand as he leaned his head against his folded arms.

Thor shook his head. "You pointed out that I know when you're lying." He pulled Loki's leggings down to just below his knees before tucking his brother's shirt out of the way, resting his hand on the bared bottom across his lap for a moment.

Loki drew in a deep, almost ragged breath, but said nothing.

Thor raised his hand and brought it down in a fairly hard swat, leaving a pink handprint behind. He heard Loki's sharp gasp, but ignored it as he repeated the swat on the other side of Loki's backside.

Settling quickly into a rhythm, Thor landed the hard, sharp swats all the way down to Loki's thighs, at maybe half-second intervals. When he started over from the top and began swatting areas he'd already covered, Loki began twisting and writhing, more gasps and whimpers joining the first.

By the time Thor had reached Loki's thighs for the third time, his brother was breathing heavily, almost panting. Thor shifted Loki forward and began targeting harder, sharper swats to his sit spots and thighs.

It only took a few swats for Thor to hear Loki begin to sob. Thor stopped after another half a dozen swats and then undid his belt, one-handed, pulling it free and doubling it over in his hand.

A broken sob escaped Loki, but he made no attempt to push away or plead with Thor.

Taking a deep breath, Thor brought the belt down at the crest of Loki's bottom, hardening his heart to the pain-filled cry that was wrenched from his brother's throat. He brought the belt down again and again, following the path his hand had taken, careful to hold back his true strength, but adding some bite to each strike.

When Thor reached Loki's thighs for the second time with his belt, his brother's tears had reached a new pitch. The start of the third circuit had Loki throwing his hand back, a broken plea escaping from him.

"We're not finished yet." Thor spoke quietly as he moved Loki's hand out of the way, pinning it against his back, and completed the third circuit.

By the time Thor dropped the belt, Loki was sobbing hard. Thor quickly tugged his brother into his arms, cuddling Loki close as his brother cried into his shoulder.

It took a while for Loki to calm down and Thor held him through the whole of the crying fit. Even when Loki's tears had died down, though, Loki didn't pull away, letting his head drop lightly against Thor's shoulder.

"Oww..." Loki muttered finally. "I forgot how thoroughly you do that." He winced.

"Try not to forget again."

"Oh, I have no doubts that you'll repeat this if you think it's needed. It's not like I can stop you. The only chance I ever had was when your powers were stripped from you."

"You didn't even try," Thor pointed out.

Loki was silent for several moments. "No. I didn't." He sighed quietly. "I never thought you'd do this. After you brought me back here, I didn't see you again."

"Father wouldn't allow me to. But I knew Mother was visiting you. I asked after you."

"She didn't tell me that."

"Would you have believed her?"

"Perhaps not." Loki sighed quietly. "You're not going back to Midgard, are you?"

"Not now. I will send Jane a message, though, so that she knows why."

"I really don't want you here," Loki informed him.

Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, rubbing the back of his neck gently, and smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in what felt like ages. "Liar."

**The End**


End file.
